Fantomex (Marvel Comics)
Summary The product of a mating between his mother and a machine, Charlie-Cluster 7 was born in the World, a secret square mile of experimental micro-reality built by the military industrial complex. In the World, artificially evolved super-soldiers destined to serve mankind during the inevitable war between humans and mutants were bred and trained by the Weapon Plus Program. The World’s scientists heated up time itself until it flowed in all directions at once. Into this pliant, fast-moving substance, they introduced human test groups, whose genetic material was crudely spliced with adaptive Nano-Sentinel technology, and ran the result through half a million years of cyborg mutation in eighteen months. Charlie’s nervous system was extracted and mutated into the autonomous entity named E.V.A. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Charlie-Cluster 7, Jean-Phillipe Charles, Weapon XIII, Fantomex, Mutant Man of Mystery Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male, has had a female avatar Age: Unknown Classification: Mutant, Mercenary, Super Soldier Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Multiple Personalities, Cyborgization, Weapon Mastery, Formidable Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Stealth Mastery, Minor Analytical Prediction, Acrobatics, Limited Surface Scaling, Hacking, Enhanced Senses, Body Control, Regeneration (Low-Mid, Faster with Healing Trance) and Immortality (Type 3). Sleep Manipulation, Limited Durability Negation, Homing Attack, Explosion Manipulation, Energy Projection and Smoke Manipulation with select weaponry. His "Misdirections" give him Illusion Creation, Empathic Manipulation and Limited Mind Manipulation. E.V.A. possesses Inorganic Physiology, Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Information Analysis, Technology Manipulation, Self-Size Manipulation, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation and Extrasensory Perception. Fantomex has Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation & Pain Manipulation and Immunity to Disease Manipulation, Smelling senses and Limited Empathic Manipulation Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Can trade blows with Archangel, Deadpool, Wolverine and Mystique.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ combat speed and reactions (Comparable to Deadpool) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Lifted Wolverine, who weighs 136 kgs), likely far higher (Should be comparable to Deadpool) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level (Can take hits from Karnak & Psylocke.) Stamina: Very High (Can keep on fighting despite being heavily damaged.) Range: Standard Melee Range. Hundreds of meters to Kilometers with weaponry. Standard Equipment: Various guns, knives, grenades, smoke bombs, night vision goggles, cermaic mask, Fantomex Suit and E.V.A. Intelligence: Gifted (Is familiar with Celestial Technology. Is an extremely skilled mercenary) Weaknesses: Fantomex possesses a secondary, internal nervous system that he can activate to prevent negative feedback from E.V.A., but its functions are limited, allowing him to see only in black & white. Has nanites in his blood that prevent him from believing in anything larger than himself such as religion or true love Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'E.V.A.:' An autonomous picotoch entity manifesting his primary nervous system externally, with retractable landing legs, hovering and propulsion capabilities, morphing doorways, passenger room, and a machine consciousness. He can see through E.V.A.'s point of view and can take control of her movement. However, this requires extreme concentrations on the part of Fantomex. Moreover, E.V.A can fly "herself" and can generate bio-electric charges to be used as weapons. Fantomex is both telepathically and symbiotically linked to E.V.A. As a result, whenever E.V.A. is traumatized or injured, Fantomex experiences the same pain. ** Superhuman Durability: While separated, Fantomex feels no pain and seems able to ignore most injuries. ** Misdirection: ability to 'misdirect' another person, including the use of illusions. Together, their combined consciousnesses can create extremely convincing illusions. It seems even powerful telepaths cannot truly tell if he is lying or not. This includes misdirecting someone's feelings. ** Externalized Neuroweapons System: Fantomex recently showed he could eject E.V.A. as a ball of bio-electrostatic energy that can shock and immobilize enemy designates through the usage of her onboard picotech. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:' Fantomex boasted a healing factor of his own. But it paled in comparison to Logan's as he could not regenerate lost or destroyed bodily organs such as his face or heart. *'Secondary Nervous System:' Fantomex possesses a secondary, internal nervous system that he can activate to prevent negative feedback from E.V.A., but its functions are limited, allowing him to see only in black & white. *'Healing Trance:' can place himself in a trance-like state to recover from injuries. In this state he has been known to forcibly expel bullets and recover faster while placed in water. *'Inodorosity:' His body doesn't create any scent, making it difficult for even the likes of Wolverine to track him. Notes: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Adults Category:Clones Category:Revived Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Super Soldiers Category:Mercenaries Category:Spies Category:X-Men Category:Mutants Category:Mutants (Marvel) Category:Protagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:Neutral Characters Category:Split Personalities Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Acrobats Category:Analytical Prediction Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Hackers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Sleep Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Illusionists Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Flight Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Duos Category:Paralysis Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Technology Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Gun Users Category:Knife Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Inodorosity Users Category:Dual Wielders